Love (for a challenge)
by 0WhiteShadow0
Summary: For a challenge.One shot.


_I loved him, more then anything. More then he could understand, more then even I could. I would have given my life for him willingly, happily even. _

_But he didn't love me back. Not at all. He scorned and mocked me for reasons I don't even know. _

_And I understood, that without him, without his love, there is no reason to live. To eat, to drink, to breathe._

_Because he never loved me, I didn't deserve life, I must have done something to make him hate me, so I couldn't let myself stay alive._

_I needed him, I wish he needed me._

_He never loved me or even looked at me, he completely ignored me, he never understood the feeling of love, but I understand love more than anything else, and if I don't have love, I can never live, that is why I must die._

_Although he hated me, I loved him._

_And he meant more to me than life._

_He never realized that I needed him, he never could see my feelings for him._

_I can't live without him._

_I must die, so he doesn't have to look at me again, he hates me and I know it._

_I am doing this for him, he wants me to die, so I will._

_I won't even see him one last time, he wouldn't want that._

_Could I live without him?_

_No, I never could live without his love._

_I stare at the murky waters at the cliff's edge, one jump and I will die in those waves, they would crash over me and drown me._

_I take a deep breath, my last breath before I die._

_Goodbye life, I am a terrible she-cat, and I can't live without love._

Those were my thoughts when I was about to jump off a cliff, I was thinking about Nightfeather, I have always loved him, but he never loved me, he hated me, or at least that's what I thought.

As I was going to jump, he suddenly ran up to me and pushed me away from the cliff. I looked up at him in shock.

And then he yelled at me, "You can't do this!"

"Why not? You hate me!" I yelled back.

He shook his head, "Oh, Dawnbreeze, do you really think that?"

"Of course I do! You were a real jerk whenever I was around you!" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

He shook his head again and sighed, "You don't get it, I just didn't want to hurt you!"

"What are you talking about?!"

He looked at me with his sad deep brown eyes, "I was always the worst warrior, and you were just so beautiful and sweet, a guy like me doesn't deserve a she-cat like you, I was afraid you would be disappointed that I wasn't as great as you thought I was, so I had to give up every dream, every hope of being with you so you could be happy."

"Oh, Nightfeather. . . ."

He continued, "I never realized how much pain I was causing you. But now we can be together, right?"

"Oh, you are such an idiot, a stupid, lovable idiot."

We both purred softly and began to walk back to camp.

I stopped, "But how did you know I'd be here?"

He looked back at me, "I didn't, I always come here when I'm bored."

"Oh. . . I thought you came here because you loved me."

"I do love you."

I looked away, "I have always loved you." I said softly.

We stopped for awhile and then. . . we started running, we ran like never ran before, the wind blowing in our fur, kicking up grass, it was beautiful, it was wonderful, it was the best feeling in the world, we ran along the top of the waterfall, it felt amazing, we could both agree, it was the most beautiful moment of our lives. . .

We kept running and didn't stop, it solved all our problems for awhile, but then my foot caught on a rock and I slipped, crashing down to the sharp waters below, my head hit a rock, and just like that, I was dead. The last words I heard were from Nightfeather, "This is how it would always end, my love. . ."

_I needed her, but I ignored her, she could never love me, but maybe we had one small chance, but now she's gone._

_We can never love now._

_I would've loved her forever, but now she's gone._

_I'll remember her forever._

_I'll love her forever._

_I'll miss her forever._

_And I'll never love again._

_Will I even feel again?_

_Would she have ever forgiven me?_

_Will she forget me?_

_It's hard to live without her, although she was annoying at times, I needed her._

_Her love left claw marks on my heart, forever._

_I loved her more than anything._

_She was brave and kind._

_I wish I was better than I am, then maybe she wouldn't have died._

_I wish she needed me, and loved me as I loved her._

_Is she happy where she is now? I wonder._

_One question is still waiting to be answered._

_Did_

_she_

_ever_

_love _

_me?_

_No matter what the answer or what anyone else says, I will never stop loving her._

And those were my thoughts on Dawnbreeze, no matter what anyone else said, I loved her.

I slowly walk back to camp, my heart feels like someone had broke it and poured rain in it. I still can hear her voice.

_'I will always love you, Nightfeather.' _She says.

I sigh and look at the night sky, "Goodbye, my lovely Dawnbreeze, I love you. . ."

_We will always be in love, even if we never meet again.  
_

_We will always remember._

_Because. . . _

_We_

_need _

_each _

_other_

_forever. . . .  
_

But we never ever saw each other again.

But Nightfeather waited.

And Dawnbreeze searched.

Forever.


End file.
